


Of Romcoms and Tits

by NothingSoDivine



Series: Transstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agender Gamzee, Drabble, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Trans Karkat Vantas, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSoDivine/pseuds/NothingSoDivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Gamzee buries his face in your cleavage. "So motherfuckin jealous of your tits, bro," comes out muffled by your sweater.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Romcoms and Tits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lbk_princen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbk_princen/gifts).



Gamzee really does have the most atrocious timing sometimes.

You're lying cuddled in a pile of pillows and blankets on your living room floor, watching The Wedding Planner, when he reaches up and squeezes one of your tits, muttering a little "honk" under his breath.

You yelp and smack at his hand, except of course he's already moved it so you end up hitting yourself in the tit, which is fine because it's what the fucking pain in the ass deserves, but it _hurts_ and just _why._

"Why," you ask. "Why would you do that."

Gamzee chuckles and buries his face in your cleavage. "So motherfuckin jealous of your tits, bro," comes out muffled by your sweater and lack of wearing a binder.

"You can fucking have them," you reply emphatically. "I sure as fuck don't want them."

Gamzee chuckles again, leaning up and kissing you sweetly. You shut up and kiss him back.

"Queer for you too, Karbro," he murmurs, snuggling back into you.

You smile but don't reply, and when the credits start rolling and Gamzee's snoring softly on your chest, you don't bother waking him.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided this was too short for a full Transstuck title (Of ____, ____ and ____). Hence the shortened version.


End file.
